Fantasy Life
by Mrs.-Kelli-Grint
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been going out for a while but haven't seen each other for what seems to them like eternity. When time starts to ruin the relationship, them must do the extreme. HGRW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a simple story that I thought of randomly. This is what I really wish would happen in my life. I dedicate this to Alex who told me to write it and to my prince charming! Kelli **

**P.S. if you don't like don't bother sending flames cuz I am a new writer. But if you do like-REVIEW! **

**P.S.S. I own nothing-its all J. K. Rowling! (Darn it!)**

**Fantasy Life**

_Hermione_

_I can't stand it here! Ginny is going crazy because she hasn't seen Harry at all over summer break, Fred and George are here and being most annoying, mum is going crazy also. My family is supposed to leave for Egypt soon. I really wish you could come! If there is anyway of getting me out of going-please try! _

_Love,_

_Ron _

With that Hermione picked up a piece of parchment and immediately started replying. She racked her brain for any spell she remembered that might help Ron.

_-There is the one about the time stopping but that will be our last resort and only a REALLY talented witch could do it. Hmmm I just can't think of anymore of them!-_

_Dear Ron,_

_It is really good to hear from you considering I haven't ALL summer! I do have a spell but it will be hard and there are many things we need to consider first. Hope all is getting better! I will need the dates that your family is supposed to leaveHermione_

After sending the letter back with Pig, Hermione quickly got to work on figuring out how to do the spell. It was a spell that would stop time, except for the person who casts the spell and the other person they choose. Ron and Hermione had been going out for about 3months now and just couldn't get enough of each other. All summer long they weren't able to get together because of family reasons. This was their last and FINAL resort. Hermione suddenly heard a tap on her window. It was Pig. She quickly opened the letter and gave Pig a treat.

_Hermione_

_We are supposed to leave at 5:30 on Monday. Please tell me what you are planning on doing. Do we have to get together for this? I hope so, haha. When? Where?_

_Ron_

Hermione then wrote back right away

_Ron- now floo over here now!_

Within 30 minutes Hermione heard a crack and Ron popped up in her fireplace.

"Hi!" said Hermione.

"Hey," replied Ron.

"Well, I suppose we better get to work now, we will have plenty of time to chat later."

Ron just simply said, "Okay," but then pulled her into a long lasting kiss.

"So tell me about what we need to do for the spell" said a heavily breathing Ron.

"Well, what this spell will do is stop time for everyone else in the world but us. If we both say the same thing at the same time and if I have all of the ingredients right for the potion we have to drink, then the world will freeze but we won't feel anything. We will have to be next to each other at the time. Then we will be free to run around and go anywhere we want. Now even though people are frozen, things are not. We are able to choose anything we want to NOT be frozen that we may want to use during our time. We will be able to spend as long as we want in this spell, but there is a catch. Depending on how much of the potion we drink is how long we can stay. I can also guarantee it will not be good. For each drop we take is will be a days worth of time. When we know that we only have around 20 minutes left we need to hurry back to where we say the potion. Then we will drink the "melting" potion that I will have already made and it will be at hand. No one will know what happened but us. Sound good?"

"Okay but when and where?"

"I was thinking now, and here" replied Hermione. She could say no more when a pair of lips came crashing down on hers.

**I hope you guys like this! It is simple but I will only add like 1 more chapter! Peacekelli**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANX for the reviews guys! I hope you like it! I just really wish this would happen in my life-LOL - Kelli **

**P.S if any of you write Hermione/Ron stories tell me-they r my fav to read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing-its all JKR's**

**Fantasy Life-Chapter 2**

"Okay…ready…set…go..." yelled Hermione.

"Timeististos" cried both Hermione and Ronald. Just then nothing happened.

"What went wrong? We drank as much as we wanted of the potion and did everything right!" said Hermione

" 'Mione lets go downstairs to see if anyone felt a difference." replied Ron.

"Alright" whispered Hermione. Both of them quietly walked down the steps into Hermione's house and immediately saw that the potion HAD worked! Hermione's parents were sitting at the kitchen table-frozen.

"It worked!" cried Hermione.

"Yeah it did, now where should we go?"

"Well I think we should go to get something to eat and then go in my pool."

"Your what?"

"Pool, it's a muggle thing. Basically it is a pond of water that you swim in." replied Hermione.

"Er, well what ever you want to do is fine with me." So Hermione and Ron went in her kitchen and made sandwiches. Ron, having no swimsuit, was given one that Hermione made appear from her wand. While Ron was changing in the bathroom, Hermione went upstairs to her room and changed into a bikini she had kept from her parents.

"Wow, you look great." Said Ron in-between the drooling.

"Thanks, "said Hermione blushing. And the two of them spent hours swimming and have water fights.

"Are you ready to get out now?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I guess" said Ron

"It is getting late but we can do whatever we want and whenever we want, even thought I am very tired."

"Okay so lets get some food- please!-and then you can go to sleep while I eat." said a laughing Ron. Hermione had already had this planned so she went into her refrigerator and found some food for Ron. She gave him about 7 things to eat during the time in which she was sleeping and when he was TRYING to sleep. Ron followed Hermione up the stairs into her room.

"Where should I sleep?" asked Ron

"You can sleep on the couch next to my bed if you don't mind."

"Okay" Right after Hermione put on her pajamas; she lay down and quickly was sound asleep. Ron looked at her beautiful, soft skin on her cheeks. After eating about 5 of the 7 things Hermione had given him, Ron started to get sleepy. After contemplating for a while, he decided to lie in Hermione's bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and soon both of them were sleeping heavily with dreams of each other in their heads.

**Hope you guys liked it! I don't think I will put more than these 2 chapters because I don't know what to write about! I love you all and I hope all of you with bf/gf's have a fun Valentine's Day and as for those who don't…well I am in your boat and I hope that you may hold back the tears! Kelli**


End file.
